nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 2
Archive of Community Portal Talk (year 2007). __TOC__ Quick Note This goes out to everyone (Though this rant doesn't apply to most of the users here). I've just spent a wasted 5 mins or so sorting out the spelling on the crafting recipe pages (links, page names etc) so PLEASE make sure that your spelling is correct before you create a new page. While spelling mistakes in an article are easy to fix, a page title is that much more of a hassle that could be avoidable. Rant over. :D DM Yarrow 05:17, 6 January 2007 (PST) :Thanks for fixing 'em. -- Alec Usticke 02:31, 7 January 2007 (PST) Sorry to be a bearer of bad news but there seems to be duplication of crafting recipes. Here are a couple of examples Crafted Boot Recipes and Boot Recipes. Is there some easy way to combine the information into one central crafting resource? Mervyn of Llanffred 13:19, 9 January 2007 (PST) Crtl C and Crtl V tends to do the trick but seriously, spelling was the only thing I was complaining about (and yes i know i have bad spelling but i do check it before posting/creating pages - but not so much on talk pages. heh) anyway back to the topic, i'll take look at the problem :) -- DM Yarrow 13:35, 9 January 2007 (PST) Downtime FYI, my web host has scheduled downtime for a few hours early Sunday morning 2/25/07 starting at approximately 2:15am ET. NWNWiki/NWN2Wiki will be offline at that time. -- Alec Usticke 18:03, 23 February 2007 (PST) Games course involving nwn2 scripting Folks, :We are creating a site to help beginners with NWN2 scripting. The site is http://www.nwn2scripting.com. I am not sure where to post this information or if it would even be proper to have such a link here. Thanks for doing a great job with the wiki site. I am teaching a course at Southern New Hampshire University on computer games and we are using the NWN2 editor for creating our virtual environments. Would be happy to share course material if you wish. Thanks, :Tom Adamson :Professor, Information Technology :Southern New Hampshire University :t.adamson(at)snhu.edu Moved here by DM Yarrow. Odd edits (spam?) I'm not sure what's going on with all the minor edits to remove the + character from articles. I'm guessing it's some misprogrammed spambot. Our spam filters don't allow the links to be added, and that's what the bot ends up doing. That's my guess at least. -- Alec Usticke 09:07, 12 April 2007 (PDT) :Likely, google the IP's and they come up in some peoples "I've blocked this IP for spamming" pages. I also notice your spam blocker causes some PHP error at the top of the page when I don't input a summary - since I have "remind me about summaries" - might want to check if that's an issue - Jasperre 10:58, 12 April 2007 (PDT) :::Also; it occurs to me; why can't you add extra rules to this spam filter you have to stop the removal of "+"'s ? If we're going to have anonymous edits, this might just get very annoy cat-and-mouse - Jasperre 07:56, 13 April 2007 (PDT) We seem to be getting more of these random "silly edits" where its the +'s that get deleted or a random section of text is deleted, could possibly be spam or maclious users. So far i'm banning for 6 months though I have a supision its the ones we banned for 3 months a while ago and the ban has just run out...anyway of checking? -- DM Yarrow 16:19, 14 June 2007 (PDT) :Looking at the block log (special pages-->logs-->block log) it doesn't appear to be the same IPs Chezcaliente 18:25, 14 June 2007 (PDT) :Some of the last few edits were done by users 62.231.243.138, 62.231.243.137, and 62.231.243.136 in succession. Oddly, their IP sumbers are all listed with the last digit decreasing by 1 each time. The erasing the "+" signs thing is also happening on the NWN1Wiki, recently. -- Wraith Sarevok 01:08, 15 June 2007 (PDT) updating, refreshing, sorting, etc I've just done a little clean up and updating. I'd like to change the screenshots to catergory like with nwnwiki and move the current screenshots article to "pre-release screenshots" or simliar. Plus i've a couple of changes i'd like to do to the main page (move the pre-release stuff off it for example). Any thoughts? yays or nays? -- DM Yarrow 19:29, 17 April 2007 (PDT) :Sure. Go for it! -- Alec Usticke 07:59, 18 April 2007 (PDT) ::Sounds good. I have, at the present time, had no "inspiration" for redoing the main page - nothing that, in my mind, would benefit it much more. If you aim to change the frontpage at all, then I might go and template it so it can be more easily edited in sections, but if not I'll leave it until we need to change it a lot. - Jasperre 10:48, 18 April 2007 (PDT) :::na, the most i've done is remove the pre-release box. :) -- DM Yarrow Just finished, nothing really major but a quick sum-up - I've removed the pre-release info from the main page and as it's all accessable in the pre-release catergory via the nwn2 category I haven't added any of that to the main page with the exception of the screenshots link. The older screenshots (pre-release) have been moved and the screenshots category has been created like with the nwn1 wiki. I think I fixed all the broken links, here's hoping anyway, heh. -- DM Yarrow 16:04, 18 April 2007 (PDT) Build Depository There doesn't seem to be any good central place for NWN2 sepcific builds which account for the particular PrCs and quirks of NWN2. This wiki seams like a good place for such a database. The only real problem would be that everyone would say 'look my slight change to this existing build is the coolest!' But it would still be nice to have a few basic builds up for each character style (raw damage, distance damage, tank, etc.) :Good idea! -- Alec Usticke 20:36, 10 May 2007 (PDT) Character Editing I think we should start a page with information on editing saved games/moving characters between saves, etc. Does anyone know of any other web resources I could start learning from, so that I can add info here? Dalhamir 10:29, 11 May 2007 (PDT) : first stop for most are the offical forums and nwvault.ign.com, so they'd be good places to start. -- DM Yarrow 13:28, 11 May 2007 (PDT) Downtime Sorry for the downtime today. My web host had a technical problem. We're back up now (obviously). -- Alec Usticke 12:27, 29 June 2007 (PDT) Moving to Wikia NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki will soon be hosted by Wikia. Please see the announcement on the NWNWiki community portal. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 20:09, 19 July 2007 (PDT) For discussion about the move to Wikia, please see the separate page on NWNWiki. -- Alec Usticke 21:13, 25 August 2007 (UTC) UserScore I don't want to make this a competition, but here's a list of the top 10 most active NWN2Wiki editors. # Defunc7 (1527 Edits on 362 pages) # Austicke Alec Usticke (907 Edits on 559 pages) # Mythanthor Craig Trevor (171 Edits on 86 pages) # Emerald Melios (133 Edits on 92 pages) # Der Unbekannte René Pudwell (120 Edits on 38 pages) # BadSam Sam (119 Edits on 39 pages) # DM Yarrow ....whatever (105 Edits on 32 pages) # Pstarky Philip Starkey (96 Edits on 39 pages) # JCSeer (71 Edits on 10 pages) # MokahTGS Mokah (58 Edits on 30 pages) -- Alec Usticke 09:26, 30 June 2006 (PDT) # Pstarky Philip Starkey (96 Edits on 39 pages) *hangs head in shame*. It's cool, so many other good people have step up to the plate. Good work everyone specially Defunc7.-- Pstarky 12:23, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :You deserve a break. You're still #1 on NWNWiki. :) -- Alec Usticke 13:31, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Apparently all my little edits and tweaks of the groundwork added up. --Defunc7 20:15, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :And then some. :) -- Alec Usticke 06:21, 1 July 2006 (PDT) Here's an update for those curious. Thanks to all the editors. Nicely done. # Defunc7 (1545 Edits on 370 pages) # Enigmatic Kevin (1527 Edits on 1074 pages) # Austicke Alec Usticke (1439 Edits on 786 pages) # Chezcaliente Scott D (589 Edits on 385 pages) # Emerald Melios (255 Edits on 182 pages) # JOG jo.ge@gmx.net (190 Edits on 95 pages) # DM Yarrow ....whatever (176 Edits on 60 pages) # Mythanthor Craig Trevor (173 Edits on 87 pages) # Virthe (152 Edits on 103 pages) # Der Unbekannte René Pudwell (144 Edits on 51 pages) -- Alec Usticke 20:28, 5 December 2006 (PST) Before we move to Wikia, I thought I'd post a new tally. # Defunc7 (1548 Edits on 363 pages) # Enigmatic Kevin (1532 Edits on 1078 pages) # Austicke Alec Usticke (1431 Edits on 777 pages) # Chezcaliente Scott D (1162 Edits on 764 pages) # Jasperre (715 Edits on 353 pages) # Noran the Axe intleathersir2004@yahoo.com (638 Edits on 422 pages) # Whipsandchains Andrew Lu (530 Edits on 26 pages) # DM Yarrow ....whatever (271 Edits on 127 pages) # WynterArwynRose Angel (268 Edits on 105 pages) # Emerald Melios (251 Edits on 178 pages) How did my edits go down? Must be from deleted pages. -- Alec Usticke 15:15, 31 July 2007 (PDT) QuartzSmoke as default Skin? Hi everyone. I noticed that the default skin is QuartzSmoke since we moved to wikia. Is this made on purpose? Iirc, MonoBook was the default skin before the move. Am I the only one who thinks that QuatzSmoke doesn't suit NWN2? Perhaps MonoBook doesn't either, but at least kind it's of neutral. ;-)-- TheHappyEater 23:39, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Good question. I have my skin set to MonoBook in my settings, so I didn't even really notice. Should we make MonoBook the default? (More Wikia move discussion here. -- Alec Usticke 00:09, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, you probably haven't seen the discussion about the new skins, as you recently joined us... Hopefully they are going to be something special we can offer. They have some great new features, including 'widgets' (look in the drop-down from your nick at the top left). These are small additions you can drag and drop onto the sidebar. Adding recent changes there is a good one, or your watchlist... and a lot more options to come! ::The skins can be customised, just as monobook can, have a look at Wookieepedia for an example of a modified version of Quartz. Or admins will be able to choose from several preset colour schemes. Smoke and Slate are the first two, the others will include "Blue" and "Red" (possibly with more exciting names ;) ::The skins are also designed with newbies in mind. The idea is to make the look friendlier and the first few edits easier, and so to encourage more people to stay around and contribute. So it's a good idea that this is the first view newbies see. Oldbies can stay on the old skin if they prefer of course, we aren't automatically directing older users to the new skin, their previous preferences will carry over. ::So that's a bit more about them, please have a good look, and see what you think! All feedback is very useful, we are still adapting the skins according to what contributors tell us about them. You can leave feedback on the Inside Wikia Forums. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 13:09, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Hi Sannse, thanks for leaving a comment. ::: I noticed some of the advantages of Quartz: You can edit a page just with a double click, which is a big pro. ::: But there is also a big desingwise con: The navigation is on the right hand side which is pretty uncommon in today's web pages. I was puzzled by this serveral times. ::: Also, as MonoBook is the default skin in most Wikis I know, I think the MonoBook skin does encourage new users who are a litte bit familiar to any wiki to contribute. ::: I really like the (MonoBook) look of the Wookiepedia, especially the rounded corners, so I like MonoBook the most. :) --TheHappyEater 00:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) NeverWiki GameWikis started another NWN2 wiki called NeverWiki, but it is now inactive. Are there any articles there that we may want to seek permission to merge here? -- Alec Usticke 16:53, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Slaadi There's a "lone wolf" article, Blue Slaadi. I'm thinking of creating a Slaad article that overviews all of the slaadi, including the epic-level white and black slaadi. So I'm asking for permission to put Blue Slaadi into the future Slaadi article. I'm not sure if it's worth it, though, seeing as there are no slaadi in NWN2.. Soulless Murderbunny 18:03, 9 September 2007 (UTC+3) Mask of the Betrayer content is allowed here, right? I noticed a lack of MoTB stuff besides some new classes and feats. Is it because people simply have not gotten around to it, or because of some wierd "stuff that can be accessed in the original game only" rule? *Because people havn't got round to it is right. DM Yarrow 22:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *The expansion just came out, so many likely haven't finished it yet. Some of the gameplay mechanics were added, but there's a lot of missing data that needs to be filled in, particularly spells. - Melios 02:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC)